Epilogues
by LadyFrederic
Summary: Whatever happened after "A Fiery Red"? A three-shot following my stories "They Got the Blues" "Green With Envy" and "A Fiery Red". Part Four of Three.
1. True Blues

Bubbles sighed, a happy sigh, full of contentment. It was a day after the last day of her junior year, and she was glad to be free. Of course, the blonde loved school; she loved the classes, the teachers, her fellow students, the _learning_… The girl sighed again. She loved all those things about school; but Bubbles knew she couldn't lie to herself about why she went to school, day after day. The reason was obvious—she knew why she put up with all the homework, all the annoying kids in her class. It was all for him; him, the boy who she had three classes with, the boy who continually talked to her, the boy who she saw not only in the halls. Whenever Bubbles saw this boy, her heart pounded in her ears and her cheeks turned tomato red, even though she begged them to stay their normal tan complexion. Just thinking about the blue-eyed boy made butterflies burst in the girl's stomach, and she giggled, placing her hands on her cheeks. It was the way his hair fell handsomely across his perfect face; the way his features seemed to shine when he smiled; the way his voice sounded when he greeted her in the halls, like a drink of cool water; the way his royal blue eyes twinkled in the hallways as he walked by her… Once more the girl sighed.

"Are you alright?" the boy Bubbles had just been day-dreaming about asked curiously.

"Yeah," the girl replied, snuggling even closer to Boomer. They were sitting atop his roof, having just finished thinking aloud about why the chicken _actually_ crossed the road—having gotten so far as to say he was running from an angry farmer—when a comfortable silence descended upon the couple. Bubbles had begun thinking about the past year, and how her life had changed so dramatically; she had a _boyfriend_, Buttercup started dating Butch, and the entire play fiasco to get Blossom and Brick together… It sure had been a hectic year.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde boy asked, just as the sun began to peep at them from behind an outlying hill. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him still, Bubbles easily molding her body to fit his side.

"Oh, nothing in particular; just how much my life has changed."

"All in good ways, right?" Boomer asked, just a hint of nervousness in his mostly sarcastic inquiry.

She smiled. "Of course." The boy then landed a quick peck on the top of her head and the girl sighed again, pleased with her life, pleased with the world.


	2. No Longer Greenhorns

A sudden beeping caused Buttercup to groan loudly and slam her palm down upon the green alarm clock that sat timidly on her bedside table. The girl glanced at the piercingly red numbers and sighed, rubbing her eyes and reluctantly getting out of bed. It was six forty-five, and the first day of her summer vacation. Suddenly, though, the girl stopped. _Summer vacation_. She didn't _have_ to get up. Whooping loudly, Buttercup bounced back to her bed and nuzzled snuggly into her comforter. She breathed deeply, suddenly catching the scent of pine needles, the air after a storm, with a pinch of sweat. The green eyed girl at once felt excitement coursing through her veins, and wasn't surprised when strong, beefy arms suddenly grabbed her. "Ah! Butch, put me down!" She was half-annoyed, half-thrilled with her _boyfriend_, struggling feebly in his iron grip.

"Don't think so, Bup," he replied, whispering the words into her neck and giving her goose bumps in the process.

"I swear, you've gone too far with that nickname," she semi-chuckled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I know you love it." For once Buttercup was glad the boy couldn't see her face, for it turned bright red—in fact, she adored the pet name, thought it was unique and special, something only the two of them shared. At that moment Butch dropped her to the ground, still with her blankets wrapped around her form, and by the time she shed the cocoon of fabric, her boy was no where in sight. Her shoulders sagged and she peered around her room, checking every nook and cranny she could think of. Eventually, though, the green eyed girl gave up and she headed for her bedroom door, abruptly being stopped by well-built arms around her waist.

"Butch!" she yelled, sure the entire household was up by that point. "You're gonna get me in troub—"

"Shush!" he whispered, slapping his hand over his lips. "You'll wake everyone up!" The girl animatedly rolled her eyes. "Now hurry and get dressed. I've got one hell of a day planned." Butch set her down and flew up to her window, letting himself out. Buttercup couldn't help but smile, recalling the ecstatic glisten in the boy's eye, the absolute exhilaration she could feel pumping through him. She quickly got ready and flew out to meet her _boyfriend_ at the end of her driveway, gripping his hand and sighing, pleased with her life, pleased with the world.


	3. A Red Letter Day

Blossom sighed heavily, trying with all her might to get her sisters to hear her. It was the day after the end of their junior year, and Blossom was stuck in her room, doing homework for her summer classes while the others were congested in the living room downstairs, watching a movie with their _boyfriends_. It wasn't that Blossom absolutely _had _to do the homework—but, being the responsible almost-senior she was, the red-head was determined to finish the extensive project before the week was out. Therefore, that required her to do some of the work outside of the allotted class time. But still... Blossom yearned to spend time with her family—and her own _boyfriend_, as of the day before. Again the girl sighed, receiving a shout of "We can hear you!" from her green-eyed sister down below. Blossom rolled her eyes—a silent act, she noted—and continued on the assignment, working quicker and more angrily than before. The paper she was writing, however, wasn't coming. She didn't care for her topic, was tired, lonely, and burned out. She wished desperately to just go downstairs and watch the movie with her family—and Brick—but she knew she couldn't allow herself to do that, the paper up in her room, _mocking_ her. Blossom's eyes fell downward, and tears budded at the corners of her eyes. So immersed was she in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the window creak open, didn't notice a pair of deep red eyes looking at her queerly. The red head sniffled slightly, and the boy's eyebrows shot up. He walked toward the girl and she suddenly glanced up, noticing him. "Brick…? What… what are you doing here?" Blossom was blubbering about, her cheeks blotchy and red, her eyes tear-filled and glistening, her body practically trembling; she would have been embarrassed, if it had been any other boy.

"Coming to visit you. And I'm glad I did…" He trailed off, kneeling down next to the girl and looking her over. "Are you hurt?"

The girl chuckled darkly. "Not physically."

Brick shifted uncomfortably on the ground. "Look…" he began awkwardly. "We've been dating for like a day, so I don't know how easy this is gonna be, but… You need to take a break, Bloss." Her eyes went wide. The idea of 'taking a break' was foreign to the girl's mind. "If this work is making you sit up here in your room, crying all by yourself, it can't be a good thing." A glint suddenly caught in the boy's eye as he stood up. "Here. Come with me." Blossom cautiously took the rough hand that was reached out before her. Instantly Brick hefted her up into his arms, taking off through the still open window.

Blossom didn't know where they were going, didn't know what Brick, her _boyfriend_, had in store for her. But, at this point, she didn't care. They were together, two halves of a whole, and she felt entirely foolish for not engaging in this adventure with the boy much, much sooner; but she was pleased with her life, pleased with the world…

**Author's Note: And there's your ending… -w- Hope you thought it was adorkable and awesome. I wanted to do a little more with these guys, so this is what happened. Please review!**

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**

**PS I'd like to keep writing about the Puffs and Ruffs, if you guys would like. Can you give me ideas for more stories? I prefer them to one-shots. Leave me a comment! Thanks for reading! _~Passez une bonne __journée__!~_**


End file.
